Between the extremes of carrying one's golf bag and utilizing a golf cart to carry a bag is the use of a rolling bag carrier. Several such brands and styles of golf bag cart are known and widely used on golf courses. Many have folding frames and several differing structures to engage the golf bag. Some rolling carriers support the golf bag at its bottom end with a single rod, and secure the golf bag at its top end with a strap extending about the top of the bag.
Another disadvantage of currently available golf bag carts is their lack of utility surfaces. Most utility items used in combination with a golf bag and golf bag cart are required to be hung or attached to the bag. Typically golf bag carts are foldably collapsible; an aspect which severely limits the other structures which can be employed to serve the convenience of the golfer. In addition, such foldable collapsibility is brought about through a variety of mechanisms.
In some bag carriers, the wheels fold downwardly and together, while in others the wheels fold upwardly. A variety of mechanism cause problems in that structures are not readily attachable to all golf bag carts since the points of attachment may impede the folding action. Since the objective of most golf bag carts is their minimum size when folded, and their ability to be folded while still attached to the golf bag, the ability to include a utility carrier is severely curtailed.
The permanent addition of utility structures to currently available folding designs would consequently destroy or effectively limit the folding action, and the marketability of the golf bag cart, since they are initially selected based upon light weight and small size when folded.
In other cases, golfers are known to carry liquid refreshments in the form of cups and cans while opened. In some instances, such cups and cans are simply shoved into zippered pouches on the golf bag being supported by the golf carrier. Not only can such practice ruin the golf bag or at the least cause it to need frequent washing, but the angle of tilt of the beverage is dictated by the angle of tilt of the golf bag cart. The tilt of the golf bag cart may depend upon the height of the golfer and other terrain over which the golf bag is being carried.
Further, structures should be available to protect and keep dry items which would otherwise become wet in the event of a sudden rainstorm. In various locations, most notably Florida, rainstorms can form, occur without advance notice. In effect, the golf carrier which is best serves the golfer in the widest variety of conditions.
further, several golf ball carriers are currently in use which singly or serially support and enable the selection of golf balls. For example, some golf ball dispenser tubes are available which hand from the bag. Only the ball at the bottom of the tube is available for being dispensed unless the golfer chooses to dump the balls out and re-assemble them into the tube. Carrying the balls in a pouch requires digging about for them for "hand samples" of a subset of the balls in the pouch, and which subset may or may not contain the ball desired by the golfer.
Further, golfers are in differing ring stages of ownership with respect to accessories. A utility carrier which requires all functions to be carried simultaneously may not fit with a particular golfer's needs since he may already have favorite tools, holders, carriers, etc for his particular purposes. The presence of superfluous structures on a utility carrier may cause a golfer to forego badly needed utility storage space in order to refrain from having unused structures, or in the alternative to refrain from ceasing to use his favorite golf accessory holder, such as a pocket tee holder, for example.
What is therefore needed is a utility carrier for a golf bag cart which is detachable, and therefore still enables the golf bag cart to fold to its minimum size. By enabling the folding of the golf bag cart to its minimum size, the dominant utility of small size is maintained. Detachability and re-attachability should be through a structure which is so universal that all types of golf bag carts may be utilized in conjunction with the utility carrier. This detachability should be utilizable with a structure which still contains structure which will enable the comforts of the golfer to be served. Structures should include carry spaces for garments, tees, and liquid refreshments.
What is further needed is a utility carrier for a golf bag cart which may be customizable to suit a particular golfer's needs.